


no one will love you (like i did)

by Jakaynne



Series: 2jae angst fics [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a song, M/M, Short One Shot, The Haunting- Set It Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaynne/pseuds/Jakaynne
Summary: "Come on in, boy," said the skeletons sitting by her closet doorDirty secrets, empty memories, and broken hearts across the floorI was knocked out, heels over headSo you dragged me by my feet to a ghost town, where you buried meNo wonder no one heard my screams"This isn't a joke or prank. I am breaking up with you."





	no one will love you (like i did)

“Ha. Ha. You almost got me, but I’m not that easy. Where’s the hidden camera?” 

 

Youngjae faked laughed as he stretched his neck, looking for any of their friends. He knew this was a prank. Bambam and Yugyeom probably came up with the idea. 

 

Youngjae's eyes landed back on Jaebum’s stoic face. The older boy stared at Youngjae, mouth pressed into a thin line. He wasn’t laughing at all. In fact, it didn’t seem he was showing any emotion to what had just come out of his mouth. His eyes were calm and his posture was relaxed, his arms loosely crossed over his torso. 

 

 _Jaebum took theater in high school. You know he can easily hide his emotions. He’s just playing you. He doesn’t actually mean it._

 

“Okay, so seriously...what did you need to talk about?” 

 

Jaebum sighed and Youngjae jumped, startled, at how annoyed it sounded. 

 

“This isn’t a joke or a prank. I am breaking up with you.” 

 

Youngjae ignored the numbness that washed over him. 

 

“What? Why? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Pushing me away isn’t going to help.” Youngjae grabbed Jaebum’s arm in concern. He tried to mask the shock when Jaebum pushed him away. 

 

“Nothing is wrong, Youngjae, I’m perfectly fine. This,” Jaebum gestured, pointing from himself to Youngjae, “isn’t working. We’re done.” 

 

Youngjae shook his head rapidly. 

 

“No. It’s not. You’re lying.” 

 

Jaebum gave a dry laugh. Stepping to the side, he brushed past Youngjae to grab all his things. 

 

 _When had he packed all of his things in a box?_

 

Jaebum avoided eye contact with Youngjae, choosing to stare at the door he was heading straight for. He really was going to leave. 

 

“What did I do? I’m sorry, what I ever it is, I’m sorry. I’ll change. Is because I put on a couple of extra pounds? It’s holiday season, it happens to everyone. I’ll work it all off, I promise. I’ll do whatever, just don’t _leave-_ ” Youngjae’s voice cracked as he resisted the urge to sob. 

 

 _I love you, please don’t do this. Don’t leave me._

 

“Goodbye, Youngjae.” 

 

Jaebum walked out the door, and Youngjae collapsed, tears streaming down his face.

  


* * *

  


A couple of weeks later, Youngjae was still feeling numb. He would often call out to Jaebum and then started crying when all he received was a still silence. He was trying to do better, trying to move on. But how could he when his heart was just broken by his first love? 

 

Youngjae was out, bundled up for the winter cold, and heading to a cafe that he had just discovered. He enjoyed the cozy atmosphere and reading his book with a nice cup of hot cocoa, especially with the winter weather. The barista, Mark, was super nice and he always gave Youngjae a free treat. Youngjae enjoyed talking with him. Mark’s boyfriend, Jackson, always managed to make Youngjae smile with his silly antics. 

 

Yesterday, Jackson came in to say hi and when he saw Mark, he ran full speed at the older man. Mark, who was carrying two caramel macchiatos, tried to stop him but it was too late. Both were drenched in the iced coffee and Jackson complained about getting his new sweater dirty (turns out it was actually Mark’s.) Remembering the scene: Mark reprimanding his boyfriend, who pouted like a puppy, made Youngjae explode in giggles. 

 

So caught up in his own thoughts, and not paying attention to where he was going, Youngjae’s shoulder accidentally knocked into someone else. Youngjae quickly turned around to apologize when he froze. It was the first time Youngjae has seen him since that day. 

 

Youngjae stared at the man before him, his eyes immediately recognizing the familiar features: the two moles above his eye, dark and mysterious eyes, the perfect curve of his nose, lips pulled in a familiar smirk. Youngjae's gaze trailed down to those familiar hands to see them wrapped around a skinny waist. Looking up, he noticed the girl, pretty and small, hanging onto Jaebum, her own arm also wrapped around his waist. Jaebum must have noticed his gaze because he cleared his throat and announced, “This is my girlfriend, Misun.” 

 

“Nice to meet you…” 

 

“Youngjae,” Youngjae answered not tearing his eyes from Jaebum’s. 

 

“How do you know Jaebum?” 

 

It was an innocent question and Youngjae is sure she didn’t mean any harm with it. That’s not what hurt him, Jaebum’s next words were. 

 

“We used to be friends,” Jaebum supplied, not waiting for Youngjae’s answer. 

 

Is he fucking serious?

 

“Excuse me?” Jaebum blurted. 

 

Youngjae didn’t mean to say it out loud but maybe he did. He was angry. He never went through that stage. He didn’t get angry, he got sad, felt guilty, regret, disconnected but never angry. Until now. 

 

“I said are you fucking serious? You’re just going to dismiss me as a friend?! He yelled, ignoring the girl way the girl took Jaebum's hand comfortably. The action alone made him even angrier. 

 

"As if everything we shared together means fucking nothing to you. Bullshit Jaebum. And if it didn’t mean anything to you, then fuck you! You are already out here strolling around with a girlfriend?” Youngjae waved his hand accusingly to Misun. 

 

“He asked me out two weeks ago,” Misun interjected innocently and Youngjae wanted to wipe that happy smile off her face. 

 

Youngjae clenched his fists, not to keep him from hitting Misun, but before he punched Jaebum in his gorgeous face. It would be a shame, really. Youngjae stepped closer to Jaebum, until their chest was almost touching, fuming in anger. 

 

“Oh, that’s the icing on the cake. So it meant nothing to you, right? The laughs we shared, the tears we shed, the trust that I thought we had," Youngjae laughed bitterly. "After seven months of dating, I thought maybe it proved those rumors were false. That you weren’t just a playboy, or maybe I could change you. That you actually loved me, like I love you," He added, a mocking smile on his lips. Oh, how a fool he was.

 

Jaebum was frowning but he still looked the opposite of how Youngjae felt. He rolled his eyes, disinterested in the conversation. Fine. 

 

“Guess what Jaebum?" Youngjae purposely left out the honorific. "I hope you realize what you lost. No one will love you like I did, they won’t treat you like I had. They won’t give themselves completely as I did." Youngjae listed off his fingers. They won’t touch you like I did. No one would **_fuck_** you like I did!” 

 

Jaebum eyes widened and then narrowed. Youngjae smirked in triumph at Jaebum’s angry scowl and the way Misun had gasped. Jaebum opened his mouth but Youngjae cut him off. 

 

“Now if you’re done wasting my time, I have a very important prior engagement that I must attend to,” Youngjae declared. He turned to Misun and gave her a fake smile. “I can’t say it was nice meeting you but I am genuinely sorry you’re with this asshole.” 

 

Not waiting to gauge her reaction, he turned around. Before walking away, he called one last thing over his shoulder to Jaebum. Not looking back to see his face, Youngjae walked away, his words a final goodbye. 

 

“Good luck on finding someone better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be part of a series composed of 2jae fics based on the songs from the album "Duality" - By Set It Off. You can listen to the song it relates to if you want or read the lyrics. Or just read the story by itself. 
> 
> Leave some feedback if you want or just hit that kudos button if you enjoyed it. (Who doesn't enjoy angst hehe?) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ The Haunting- Set It Off](https://youtu.be/YIjrHyCvRR4)


End file.
